


blumetale

by blackpearl408



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloody Nightmares, frisk cuts herself, rose induced halucinations, rose whispers, tears lots of them, whispers of your sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearl408/pseuds/blackpearl408
Summary: frisk keeps doing the genocide run and resetting to "see what happens" when she gives up and resets and finally does pacifist she hears her sins over and over





	1. seeds of sins

"how interesting going back to the world you destroyed so many times" frisk stared into the darkness "same routine right you give me your soul to recreate this world then you destroy it again...or maybe something different" "well what is it"  
<3 give me your soul do not  
"very well see you again frisk"

 

*you feel your sins crawling on your back*  
"what the hell happened"frisk shouted "you felt your sins crawling on your back" frisk looked around frantically " who said that " " dirty brother killer " frisk saw a bush of roses. she shrugged it off and moved on.

 

" howdy i'm flowey,flowey the flo- " " PLEASE DO'NT KILL ME! " "ahem.....lets get to the point" flowey said with a annoyed tone " this is your soul the very accumulation of your being " " here in the underground love is shared through little white friendliness pellets" "here get as many as you can" frisk moves out of the way " hey buddy you missed them, lets try aga-" " i still believe in you human " " ok you you know whats going on were are all these voices coming from! "  
*you hear footsteps* "well bye!" "my child are you ok its dangerous here follow me while i lead you through the ruins" *you take toriel's hand* frisk sees a save point and runs to it (point saved: the shadow of the ruins looms above you filling you with determination...........you murderer."


	2. toriel and smiley trash bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey how ya doing oh i'm doing just fine i lied i'm dying inside.

*the sight of such a cute tidy house fills you with determination*(FILE SAVED)  
"howdy!" frisk jumped and turned around "ok i know i didn't have the best first impression on you but something weird is going on here" frisk nodded her head in the direction of toriel's house "oh well uh give me your arm" flowey rooted himself to frisks arm  
"this ok" frisk nodded "good" "thats a wonderful idea!" frisk walks into toriel's house "wow she really out done herself huh" frisk nodded "oh my child it looks like you brought your little friend whats your name?" "i'm flowey,flowey the flower!"  
"well hello flowey i'm toriel" toriel and frisk walked down the hall "this will be your room my child" frisk ran into the room investigating things "lots of shoes and they don't look new" "how about we go to bed flowey" "oh so you do talk" frisk nodded  
"well your right lets go to bed" (litterately 8 minutes later) "hey kid wake up look" "my name is frisk and-" "look toriel left you pie" frisk slowly got out of bed and took the pie *you obtained a butterscotch cinnamon pie* "ok well now that your up lets see if toriel is awake" frisk walked down the hall and knocked on the next rooms door "no reply....hey frisk look there is a mirror down the hall" frisk ran down the hall to investigate *its me, frisk* "hmm well lets go see if toriel is in the living room then" frisk ran into the living room "oh up already my child i got a flower pot for flowey" frisk walked over to the flower pot and put flowey inside it "thank you toriel" "oh your quite welcome flowey,is there anything you want to ask me my child?" "oh how about a snail fact did you know that snails sometimes flip they're digestive system as they mature" frisk shook her head "interesting right well uh i have to go" toriel ran out of the room "should we go follow toriel?" frisk nodded and grabbed flowey's pot "lets go flowey" frisk ran out of the room  
"maybe she went down the stairs frisk" frisk ran down the stairs almost dropping flowey "hey be careful!" "sorry flowey" "Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS,A one-way exit to the rest of the underground" " I am going to destroy it." "know be a good child and go upstairs" toriel ran farther down the corridor and frisk followed her "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate" "they come,they leave,they die" "if you leave they.......ASGORE.........will kill you" "im trying to protect you now go back to your room"  
toriel ran even farther down the corridor and frisk followed "You want to leave so badly?" "You are just like the others." " Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" "why are you looking at me like that?,Like you have seen a ghost,Do you know something that I do not?...No That is impossible." *toriel blocks your way* "WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU TORIEL!" frisk looked down at flowey confused "........" "Fight me or lea-" frisk ran up and hugged toriel crying "i don't want to fight you toriel!"  
toriel hugged frisk back "not to be rude here but FRISK YOU DROPPED ME ON THE FLOOR!" "oh sorry flowey" frisk went and put flowey back in the flower pot and scooped the dirt back in "my child you can leave the ruins but please don't come back"  
"goodbye my child" toriel ran back into her house "you really are no different than them!" "dirty brother killer" "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" "i still believe in you human" frisk broke down on the floor crying "make it stop!" "frisk i hear the voices to now come on lets get a move on" frisk got up,grabbed flowey , and went through the ruins doors  
"burr its so cold out here" "hey flowey look at that stick it looks really tough" "oh just move frisk its so cold here i do you want to freeze to death!" "no no im sorry flowey" frisk and flowey hear a loud snap "the stick was broken like it was nothing....RUN FRISK!" frisk ran as fast as she could tripping a few times when she got to a barricade "RUN FRISK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "hey kid don't you know how to greet a new pal turn around and shake my hand" frisk turns around and shakes his hand *pffft*  
"ah the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick its always funny" frisk nodded "i'm sans. sans the skeleton" "i'm guessing you already know that" "anyways you might wanna get behind that conveniently shaped lamp" frisk ran behind the lamp knowing what would happen next "SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOU POST YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUT FOR A HUMAN!" "i'm on break" "SANS THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! POPULARITY,GLORY,I'LL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES IN THE MORNING,MONSTERS WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND'" "sounds great hey you should check out this cool lamp" "i knew it he's trying to sell us o-" "SANS I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT UNLIKE YOU I WONT WASTE TIME WITH SUCH THINGS!" "its a really cool lamp papyrus" "SANS!" papyrus walks away angry "you can come out kid" "what were you do you think you were doing you smiley trash bag!" "flowey he wasn't selling us out" (to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you guys like this one because there are big things coming next chapter promise


	3. a rose's friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk and flowey hear crying

*well you really are DETERMINED huh* (FILE SAVED)  
"hey flowey"frisk said "what?"flowey asked annoyed "what would happen at the end of this when i would fight omega you........will that not happen?"frisk asked "i don't know lets find out.........but first lets get out of this dump!"flowey answered frisk trudged out of the garbage dump  
"hey should we go to nabstablook's house?" "no frisk we shouldn't you know why that would be wasting time you already went there in the other five pacifist runs you did!" "ok sorry flowey" they walked along until frisk saw a chest "wha-HEY FRISK!" flowey screamed "sorry flowey i need a item that i left in here" *you equipped the ballet shoes* "ok you good now?"flowey asked "yeah" "lets go" (ten minutes of flowey groaning "this is taking forever" later) "frisk why did you stop?"  
"look at all these echo flowers flowey" "hey yeah there is alo-do you hear that?"frisk listened to the soft crying coming from some were near by "yeah.....should we go check it out?" frisk asked sorta scared "uhh...sure frisk maybe its not that bad"flowey said equally as scared. frisk slowly walked over to were the crying was coming from,she walked past a sign and saw a rose wrapped around a tulip making low humming sounds while the crying sound came from the tulip."well that's unusual hey look frisk!"  
more roses were growing on the walls making the same humming sine making it seem like the roses were trying to comfort the tulip by humming. "well lets go on flowey" frisk walked past all the roses and the tulip."oh look a save point!"  
*the wind is howling with whispers and screams of your victims* (FILE SAVED) "seven......" "seven human souls,and king asgore will become a god" "six" "thats how many we have collected thus far" "understand"  
"through your seventh and final soul we w-SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY YOUR ABOUT TO DIE ANYWAYS!" "I UNDYNE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" *why not kill her again you have killed her many times* (to be continued)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i didn't really keep my promise


	4. frisk's flash back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk's flash back to the reset before the present.

....."u-undyne your h-hurt" "hurt, heh it's nothing. next time listen when i tell you to leave, ok?" "b-but-" "I SAID LEAVE!" monster kid ran away "heh, it's nothing. no somehow with one hit i'm already- already al- NO I KNOW THIS HAPPENED MANY TIMES BEFORE  
EVERYONE WAS KILLED MULTIPLE TIMES!..... i don't know how, BUT I KNOW YOU DID IT, AND YOU DESERVE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR GENOCIDE!" frisk took a step back "WITH EVERYONE'S SUPPORT, I UNDYNE AND ALL THE HOPE OF MONSTERS... WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" *undyne the never dying stops you* *well frisk looks like more of a challenge than before "i won't let you continue any further hu- whatever you are"..... (the present) "En guarde! As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on... You won't last a SECOND against ME!" *frisk just stood there silent and non moving*, but getting hit also* "When I said face towards danger... I meant face towards the bullets!" *frisk keeps standing there* "Look. I gave you a spear to block the bullets with. Do I have to explain this any more clearly!" *FRISK! *frisk snapped out of their trance and blocked the hit from undyne* "Not bad! Then how about THIS!?" *frisk ran away* "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" *as frisk ran a rose on the wall said* "If you think I'm gonna give up on the hope that this will stop, that the genocide will continue, you are mistaking you will be stopped" *as frisk was listening she tripped on a rose vine* "FRISK GET UP AND RUN!" flowey yelled urgently as undyne caught up to them "you won't get away from me this time!... hey kid are you crying?" undyne said while frisk tears rolled down their face *sniff* "y-yeah" "oh you talk, well this is kinda awkward, i can kill you another time" *undyne is spared frisk* "well frisk- looks like your off the hook" frisk walked for a bit before getting a call "hey human! i was thinking, me, you, and undyne should all hangout sometime!" "y-yeah sure see you later papyrus" frisk hung up "frisk your still crying" "oh i didn't notice sorry" frisk wipes their eyes on their sleeve.  
*the sound the the bubbling lava around you fills you with something you have felt for a while now... despair*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably going to make this into a comic or animated series.

**Author's Note:**

> ok blumetale before you ask questions............BLUME IS GERMAN FOR FLOWER


End file.
